


La Parfum de Fleurs

by RowenaArmstrong



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowenaArmstrong/pseuds/RowenaArmstrong
Summary: La depresión ha arrastrado a Eiji hasta el abismo a un grado que no le importara nada a su alrededor. La pérdida de su familia lo ha dejado totalmente mal y sólo encuentra consuelo en aquella florería que le dejaron como herencia.Un día, el perfume de las flores lo guiaron hasta encontrarse con alguien que le cambiará la vida. ¿Será capaz esta alma cambiar la visión de Eiji?
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Unus

Vivimos en una sociedad en la que todo se basa en castas y estatus social. Si eres un alfa, debes triunfar como tal siendo un exitoso millonario con apellidos conocidos y caminar como si fueras un dios entre los demás. Pueden juzgar con la mirada y si ven que eres menor a ellos simplemente te hacen sentir una escoria.

Si eres un omega, no sirves más que para ser la incubadora humana del resto del mundo, te denigran como ser humano y no tienes derechos para gozar en esta patética vida. Sólo tienen permitido estudiar el bachillerato y eso solo para conseguir esposo, no admiten omegas a las carreras universitarias como ingenierías o trabajos muy bien pagados. Son vistos como objeto sexual que sirve solo para saciar el deseo y dedicarse al hogar o labores muy mal pagados.

Los betas sólo son un intermedio de ambas castas, son personas que triunfan pero no llegan a la cima como los alfas y si lo hacen le toman un largo camino para lograrlo. Ellos no tienen tantos conflictos, salvo si eres una mujer beta, no tienes el mismo destino de un omega, pero si te casas no puedes trabajar.

No soy una persoa que cumpla con esos estereotipos, podría decirse que la sociedad me rechaza por ser un alfa que trabaja en una florería y no en un puesto muy alto como un ejecutivo. 

En realidad atiendo este local porque es el recuerdo más cercano a mis difuntos padres. Eran dueños de este lugar y muy queridos por la clientela, que por suerte que aún se mantiene a flote este negocio porque aprendí de ellos hacer estos preciosos arreglos florales y mi olfato me ayuda a identificar las flores más preciosas.

A pesar de la pérdida de mi familia en un accidente automovilístico, trato de ser alguien fuerte y capaz de poder salir adelante, ser el chico del que mis padres pueden estar orgullosos. Pero hay ocasiones en las que me derrumbo y caigo en una terrible depresión que me tumba por muchos días en la cama.

Si no fuera porque hay una persona que está detrás de mí, ya hubiese hecho algo peor. Siempre está ahí asegurándose que aún respiro y también está al pendiente del negocio. No sé qué haría sin él, siempre está al tanto de mi y por más que le digo que me deje en paz no lo hará.

Los momentos de ansiedad se hacen presentes con frecuencia y no hago más que dañarme a mí mismo. Es como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para presentarme una y otra vez este capítulo de mi vida, esperando que haga algo más y no se me ocurre que podría ser.

Dejé de estudiar después de esos días oscuros y de soledad; vivo en una casa común con algunas habitaciones desocupadas o vacías. Sólo somos mi sombra y yo, realmente es un enorme silencio que podría volver loco a quien viva en este lugar.

¿Ahora entienden porque soy la clase del alfa fracasado? Dejé de ofenderme con esos comentarios hace mucho tiempo y solo dejo pasar la vida como si no me importase. No hay nada que me pueda importar más que mantener el sueño de mis padres a flote: la florería. 

Todo mundo se sorprende mucho por ser un alfa y no un omega el que trabaje aquí, y a pesar de ello, el negocio marcha a la perfección, elaboramos arreglos sencillos hasta para enormes fiestas.

—Deberías salir un rato —comenta mi amigo mientras cerramos el local—. Ir a esa casa sólo te pone mal. 

—Así estoy bien —contesto sin ganas.

—¡Anda! —pasa su brazo debajo del mío— ¡Vamos al bar y busquemos omegas, ¿o prefieres betas?

—Shorter…

—No seas aguafiestas y acompáñame.

Suspiro derrotado y dejo que él me lleve por las calles. También es un alfa y muy popular con las chicas betas y omegas, incluso atrae alguno que otro hombre beta. Es contrario de mi en todo aspecto, incluso en el físico, él es muy musculoso y muy apuesto, mientras que yo soy algo bajo y escuálido.

Doy pena. 

Al llegar al lugar que me arrastró, noto que es un bar de mala muerte. Me siento muy incómodo e incluso siento que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos podrían quitarme la cartera o el celular. 

—Tranquilo, vienes conmigo —sonríe y me da un leve empujón para que camine al interior del lugar. 

Quiero golpearlo por hacerme esto y también a mi por acceder a esta locura. 

—¡Hey! ¡Shorter! ¿Es tu nueva víctima? —pregunta un hombre musculoso desde la mesa de billar.

—Tonterías, es mi gran amigo —dice Shorter—. Le he invitado a salir para que beba. 

—Entonces lo has traído a un buen lugar —toma un vaso con alcohol y lo sube como si brindara. 

Sólo asiento y camino con mi amigo hasta llegar a la barra. Enseguida pide algo de beber para los dos y por más que me niego, termino tomando una cerveza.

—Me preocupas demasiado —dice Shorter con seriedad—. Eres muy joven como para que seas cerrado, solitario y no pienses en otra cosa más que estar encerrado en casa. 

Hago una mueca. He escuchado esta charla muchas veces y va a terminar en que lo insulte y vaya a casa.

—Entiendo mucho lo de tu pérdida, yo también perdí a mis padres y…

—No es lo mismo, Shorter —mascullo con fastidio—. Tienes a tu hermana que te apoya y no estuviste solo.

—Y tampoco lo estás, tienes a Ibe y a mi. Sabes que te considero mi hermano y lo que más me duele es que estés hundiendote en ese pesimismo. 

Suspiro levemente, harto de que quiera hacerme cambiar de idea o “intentar a ayudarme” porque pasó por la misma situación. 

—No quiero que continúes con esto —doy un sorbo grande para acabarme la botella y la dejo caer con fuerza sobre la superficie.

—Eiji, espera…

—Ya basta, Shorter, mejor ocupate en lo tuyo y a mi déjame en paz —saco un par de billetes y los coloco en la mesa para pagar la cerveza amarga—. Te veo mañana. 

Camino hacia la salida del bar y escucho a todos silbarme como si fuera una puta desfilando para ellos alborotando hormonas. Eso hierve más mi sangre, me las cobraré con Shorter cuando menos se lo espere.

No es la primera vez que Shorter me hace pasar por situaciones incómodas. Le da por querer hacerme salir con omegas, el último fue un chico de nombre Sing. Las cosas no salieron bien con él y a pesar de ello, el omega no deja de escribirme textos para volver a salir. 

El chico me agrada, pero sinceramente no estoy para una relación, ni mucho menos para lidiar con personas. La noche es demasiado fría y amenaza una próxima lluvia, será mejor que vaya a casa.

Por desgracia la lluvia cae a mitad del camino, una fuerte tormenta que me hace ir a buscar refugio en la florería. Empapado busco algún paraguas. 

Sabía que no era buena idea hacerle caso a Shorter y seguirlo. Ahora mismo estaría en casa en pijama envuelto entre las sábanas y no congelándome en este lugar.

Percibo un delicioso aroma floral en el lugar, es como si alguna de las flores comenzará a florecer y desprender un olor dulce. Normalmente me guío por los aromas en las flores, sólo así sé que salud tienen.

Oliendo cada flor que hay dentro del lugar, no encuentro quien es la culpable. He olido las rosas, las peonías, incluso las artemisas y las jazmín. Es un aroma que nunca había percibido y me atrevo a decir que se asemeja a una gardenia en su punto más fresco y saludable. 

El fuerte estruendo que suena en esos momentos me hace dar un brinco, es como si alguien hubiese pateado un bote de basura color metal. Lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza es que pudo haber sido algún gato queriendo huir de la lluvia y al tratar de meterse a la basura lo tiró. 

Me asomo por la ventana para ver cómo cae la lluvia y si es posible volver a casa pronto, parece que ha descendido un poco y dudo que me pueda empapar. 

Voy a la parte trasera del local para bajar el switch de la luz y escucho un sonido raro. Pongo atención, no suena igual al viento soplar ni tampoco es el sonido que haría un animal. 

Se vuelve más estridente y una parte de mi me dice que no salga a ver, podría ser alguna clase de trampa para engatusarte y robar. Suspiro profundo y hago caso omiso al sonido. Antes de cerrar me quedo unos segundos más a escuchar esos sollozos profundos y llenos de melancolía. Son diferentes a los que yo hago cuando me recuesto sobre la cama de mis padres.

Mi lado alfa se siente impaciente por escuchar ese llanto y sé que no descansaré por dejar a esa persona llorar detrás del local. Es como un instinto que no puedo evitarlo, ¿pero que haré en el momento en que me encuentre al dueño de esos lloriqueos? Soy muy malo para esas cosas.

Suspiro profundamente y cierro la puerta para volver a la parte de atrás. Si es un asesino, bueno, podré reunirme con mis padres muy pronto.

Llego al callejón oscuro y aún con esta lluvia no puedo ver gran cosa. Entonces a lado del contenedor de basura noto que hay alguien. Esta abrazando su cuerpo, con la cabeza entre las rodillas y aunque los rayos y la lluvia camuflan el sonido de su llanto, es demasiado desgarrador que en algunas ocasiones comienza a hipar. Trae un tenis y el otro es un pie descalzo lleno de moretones y cortadas. Su ropa está sucia, mojada y rota en algunas zonas. 

Aprieto los labios y enseguida corro a su lado para auxiliarlo, hincándome frente a él. Sus ojos se posan sobre mí, confundidos y con mucho temor. Siento un vuelco en el corazón al poder notar esos orbes color jade completamente hinchados y rojizos, igual a un flechazo en mi y la necesidad de querer protegerlo se hace presente en mi ser.

Igual que un gato callejero, trata de correr con rapidez para alejarse, pero su tobillo flaquea y cae de golpe sobre el suelo. No hace el intento de levantarse, se queda en esa posición llorando, como si esperara que hiciera algo en él. 

—Tranquilo —le digo al dar un paso—. No quiero lastimarte, quiero ayudar.

El joven rubio se voltea con un pedazo de vidrio en las manos, amenazando que me lastimara si me acerco. En sus ojos noto el terror que me tiene, es como si alguien más lo ha lastimado y no quisiera conocer la clase de monstruo que ha herido aquel chico con el rostro igual al de un ángel.

Tiene sangre sobre su ropa y eso me pone en alerta, ¿habrá asesinado a alguien? Puede que sea muy peligroso y yo estoy arriesgando todo por ayudar a un chico. No baja ni por error el pedazo de cristal e incluso este ya le ha cortado la mano por la fuerza en cómo lo toma.

—Te prometo que no te haré daño —doy un paso más al joven asustado—. Necesitas que te revisen esas heridas.

—¿Y crees que caeré con eso? —su voz suena ronca por tanto llorar—. Sólo esperarás a que baje la guardia y hacerme daño.

No sé qué clase de monstruo es con el que estuvo conviviendo este joven, pero si lo tiene demasiado horrorizado, si fuera un gato estaría bufándome y queriendo dar zarpazos cada vez que me acerco.

—No soy esa clase de persona que hace daño a los demás por placer —estando a unos escasos centímetros de él le acerco mi chamarra para que se cubra con ella—. Estoy en contra de aquellos que se aprovechan de los débiles.

Dudoso y desconfiado, baja la vista a la prenda que le estoy ofreciendo. Su temblorosa mano se acerca a ella, está igual llena de sangre y algunos moretones. Por la muñeca puedo notar que está desnutrido y muy débil, algo que me enoja demasiado. 

Por fin toma la prenda y se aleja un poco de mi, como si pensase que me aprovecharía mientras se la coloca sobre su espalda. Noto el agotamiento en su rostro, pero lucha consigo mismo para mantenerse despierto.

—Te llevaré al médico a que te revisen y después iremos a casa a que comas algo delicioso —agrego.

—Yo no… —su estómago hace un ruido tremendo y enseguida se lleva la mano a esa altura.

—Vamos —le dedicó una sonrisa para que confíe en mí, pero sus ojos me miran con recelo—. Si no quieres, puedo dejarte pasar la noche en la florería y mañana vuelvo temprano y…

—Iré contigo —me interrumpe—. Pero si haces algo, juro que te mataré.

•• <<────≪•◦⚜◦•≫────>> ••

**Continuará.**


	2. Duo

Nunca fui el chico que solía meterse en problemas, ni siquiera cuando era mi época de adolescencia o cuando Shorter se metía en problemas con otros alfas e iba a ayudarlo. Siempre fui el hijo ejemplar y apoyaba a quien más lo necesitase.

Pero ahora que estoy frente a un chico que me acaba de amenazar de muerte por salvarlo, me hace pensar en qué estoy haciendo mal, ¿sería correcto no ayudarlo para salvar mi pellejo? 

Suspiro profundo y le tiendo la mano al joven omega para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo. Él duda aun a pesar de la amenaza que me ha hecho, no deja de mirarme como si fuera un peligro. 

—Te propongo esto, si no te gusta estar en mi casa te puedes ir, te llevas lo que necesites de ropa y alimento —es demasiado arriesgado y descabellado abrirle las puertas a un desconocido.

Tuerce los labios y asiente levemente, pero rechaza mi mano y trata de levantarse por su cuenta con mucha dificultad. El pie sin zapato lo tiene muy inflamado y parece que lo tuvieron atado a una cadena o a algo, puedo notarlo por unas marcas que rodean toda la pálida piel. 

Entonces sus piernas flaquean y cae al suelo totalmente desmayado. Como instinto protector, corro a revisarlo, viendo que luchó demasiado para sobrevivir. 

No dudo en marcar a emergencias para que manden una ambulancia y que venga enseguida para llevar a este chico al hospital. 

Como puedo, lo cargo y lo llevo al interior de la florería para dejar de mojarnos más de lo que estamos con esta terrible lluvia. 

Teniendo más luz, puedo darme cuenta que el joven está más herido de lo que imaginaba. En las tiras de su playera hay sangre por doquier al igual que en algunos mechones dorados. Cicatrices nuevas y viejas en parte de su cuerpo, de todo tamaño y hasta parecieran cicatrices en forma de luna.

Apenas puede respirar y lo hace aún de forma agitada. Pobre omega, no quiero imaginarme qué fue lo que pasó con él. 

La ambulancia llega antes de lo inesperado y somos trasladados de emergencia. El joven de hebras doradas continúa acostado sobre la camilla con algo de oxígeno.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —me pregunta el paramédico mientras continúa examinandolo.

—No lo sé, yo…

—¿Es usted familiar del chico? 

Muerdo el labio, espero que no tenga algún problema si digo que apenas lo conocí.

—Yo… lo encontré en el callejón malherido —explico—. No podía dejarlo ahí.

—Es un omega, pudieron hacerle algo si lo dejaba. Que bueno que se encontró con usted y no con alguien más. 

Suspiro, al menos las cosas salieron bien en estos momentos y el paramédico no decide hacer más preguntas incómodas. 

Llegando al hospital, comienzo a tener esos amargos recuerdos. Venía corriendo preguntando por cada uno de los miembros de mi familia, sin tener una respuesta segura. 

—¿Cuál es el nombre del paciente? —pregunta una de los doctores mientras colocan al omega sobre la camilla.

—No me lo dijo.

La joven doctora hace una mueca y se voltea hacia el rubio para ver si entre sus bolsillos hay alguna identificación, pero no encuentra absolutamente nada. 

—¿Usted pagará la atención médica?

Ahora soy yo el que hace una mueca. Espero que haber ayudado a este chico no salga demasiado caro o termine en bancarrota.

—Si, yo asumiré los gastos. 

—¿Le parece si le ponemos su apellido para identificarlo? Después de todo, usted es un alfa y el paciente un omega.

Asiento. Esa joven doctora me hace firmar toda clase de papeles diciendo que es bajo mi responsabilidad toda acción o decisión que tome. No me dejan acompañarlos mientras lo revisan por completo, solo me llevan a una sala de espera.

Estando en esa sala fría, no dejo de volver a experimentar el miedo y la incertidumbre de lo que pueda ocurrirle al chico. Espero que no haya sido demasiado tarde para haberlo salvado.

Estoy reviviendo cada doloroso recuerdo cuando pasó el accidente, como la esperanza que abandonaba mi ser al escuchar cómo uno tras otro me dejaban solo en este mundo. Aún tengo tatuado el sentir en mi piel.

Para calmar esos sentimientos y nervios, compro un poco de té, recordando que sabe horrible el de la máquina que yace en esta sala. 

Veo venir varios doctores a dar noticias de sus familiares, algunos lloran y sienten alivio de saber que su familiar está bien. De otros puedo reconocer esa mirada de pérdida y desconsuelo, donde su mundo se rompe por completo. 

Solo espero el momento en que se acerque a mi alguno de ellos para decirme el estado del chico rubio. 

La joven doctora de hace unos momentos aparece y al verme se acerca. Se nota preocupada y eso provoca que mi estómago sienta un hueco. Algo no está bien.

—Debemos hablar en un lugar más privado —comenta la joven. 

Esto está muy mal, más de lo que imaginaba. La sigo en silencio, sintiendo el frío calar por mis huesos. Llegamos a un consultorio, donde hay un hombre vestido de bata más grande y anciano, acompañado de un hombre de traje. 

—Buenas noches, joven Okumura. Soy el jefe del hospital. Tome asiento —dice el hombre.

Ni siquiera cuando fue la muerte de mi familia me sentaron frente al director. ¿En qué me he metido? El hombre se muestra un tanto nervioso y demasiado serio, como si se tratase de algo muy grave.

—Estoy al tanto de la situación, ¿ese chico en verdad no lo había visto? —pregunta, rompiendo el hielo y aumentando la tensión.

—No, lo encontré en la parte trasera de mi negocio —contesto con seriedad.

—Espero que así sea, porque el paciente presenta moretones creados con ciertos objetos. Tobillos y brazos cargaban con cadenas e incluso en el cuello se nota que intentaron estrangularlo —explica el doctor manteniendo una postura serena—. Presenta anemia, está demasiado bajo de su peso y el tobillo se le ha fracturado —toma pausa para decirme algo más importante y muy serio—. Okumura, espero que entiendas porque nuestro abogado está aquí. El omega fue torturado de manera física y sexual, como un esclavo. 

Escuchar eso me hace sentir muy prepotente, no entiendo porque las personas hacen ese tipo de daños a los demás. Es válido dudar de mi si no me conocen, un alfa trae un omega lastimado piensan que yo lo agredí.

—Me lo imaginé al ver toda esa piel llena de moretones. Cuando me acerqué quiso huir, pero su tobillo no lo dejó hacer más —explico con calma—. Lo escuché llorar y verlo en ese estado bajo la tormenta, no dude en traerlo aquí. No podía dejarlo a su suerte.

El hombre que está atrás del doctor, anota todo lo que le digo sobre una libreta de cuero y luego me dedica una mirada extraña a la que me da escalofrío.

—Entonces, no sabe ni cómo se llama o de donde viene. ¿Cierto? —pregunta el hombre de traje. 

—No, desconfía mucho.

—Bien —se levanta de la silla el hombre de traje y camina hacia la salida—. Buscaré en los reportes de personas extraviadas, espero encontrar alguna información. Gracias por cooperar, ahora nos encargaremos nosotros.

¿Encargarse? ¿A qué se refiere? El doctor no me explica más de la condición del omega e incluso me pide que lo deje, ya la policía tendrá en custodia al joven. ¿Qué es lo que le harán? Miles de preguntas aparecen en mi cabeza y todas me atormentan, haciéndome imaginar un peor escenario. 

Veo a la joven doctora y no dudo en acercarme a ella. Debe explicarme qué pasará de ahora en adelante.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Qué harán con ese omega? —pregunto, asustado. 

Ella tiene la misma mirada llena de preocupación. Revisa si no hay alguien cerca o el mismo hombre de hace unos momentos, toma de mi mano y me lleva hacia una habitación escondida de los demás. En realidad, es un almacén donde los doctores tienen todo instrumento necesario para los pacientes. 

—Ese omega corre peligro, no dudo de que sea un esclavo de algún alfa adinerado y si la policía se involucra, lo entregarán al dueño como si fuese una pertenencia extraviada —explica la joven mujer evitando transmitir lo preocupada que está. 

—Y seguramente lo torturaran por haber escapado —mascullo al apretar los puños.

Es un desconocido que hace unos momentos me amenazó en matarme si le hacía algo malo y aún así quiero ayudarle a salir de aquí para que no vuelva a su terrible infierno. 

¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer? Bueno, sea lo que haga, necesitaré mucha suerte para poder sacarlo de aquí. 

—No puedo dejar que lo regresen, debo salvarlo —agrego, tomando a la mujer rubia de sus hombros.

—En ese caso le ayudaré. 

Vuelvo a decir que es la primera vez que hago algo en el que me pueda meter en problemas y de seguro me meteré en más si continúo ayudando a este chico. 

La joven doctora me ha prestado un uniforme para poder colarse en la habitación del omega y sacarlo. Me guía por los pasillos, es interesante que nadie se de cuenta que se trata de un doctor más y no un civil que va a secuestrar un paciente.

La puerta de su habitación está entreabierta y antes de entrar escuchamos que alguien conversa con él o al menos lo intenta porque él no le contesta.

Pego el oído lo suficientemente cerca de la puerta para alcanzar a escuchar algo. Es un hombre y me parece que lo he escuchado antes.

—… Anda perra, habla. ¿Qué le has hecho a Marvin? —gruñe el hombre, pareciera que está a punto de perder la paciencia con él. 

El joven se queda totalmente callado, no dice absolutamente nada. Apenas alcanzó a ver por la abertura de la puerta que el rubio mira hacia la ventana y que no tiene intenciones de emitir algún sonido.

—Sabes que al viejo le va a molestar muchísimo haberte fugado y matado a uno de sus trabajadores —lo toma del rostro con una mano para que lo mire—. Aún con todos esos golpes, sigues siendo hermoso. 

El rubio lo mira con rabia, dolor y desagrado. Esa persona lo llegó a lastimar demasiado. El omega hace una mueca y lanza un escupitajo directo al rostro del hombre.

—Aparte de puta, eres un vulgar.

El hombre que decía ser el abogado hace un momento en el hospital da un paso hacia la camilla y golpea al joven con puño cerrado en su rostro. Me muerdo el labio y aprieto los puños para detenerme y no hacer nada imprudente. 

La joven doctora también se nota impotente por los tratos que está haciendo. Toma el valor para entrar a la habitación, logrando desconcertar al hombre.

—Pedí privacidad, ¡nadie debe entrar a esta habitación! —exclama el hombre molesto. 

—En este hospital no dará órdenes y menos va a abusar de los pacientes —gruñe la doctora rubia—. No me importa si usted es la máxima autoridad, aquí seguimos protocolos, así que le pediré que se retire. 

El hombre aún sin poder asimilar todo lo que dijo la chica decide obedecer y salir. Pasa justo a mi lado, expidiendo un aroma muy amargo combinado con cigarrillos, refunfuñando entre dientes y sacando su celular. 

—Si… lo encontré. Llama al jefe para que reclame su omega… más le vale que me pague más de lo que vale esa maldita perra. 

Entonces comprendo que tenemos poco tiempo. Entro a la habitación y veo al rubio peleando con la doctora, igual que un gato demasiado asustado y enojado. 

—¡Por favor, coopera! —exclama la doctora. 

—No va a poder caminar con ese tobillo mal herido —agrego.

—Bien, iré por la silla de ruedas. Espero que no te comportes como un gato endemoniado cuando vuelva —dice ella con el ceño fruncido. 

Nos deja solos en la habitación. La mirada del chico es igual a la que dedicaba hace unos momentos al abogado. 

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —le digo al quitarme el cubre boca y pueda verme mejor. 

Su semblante cambia un poco al reconocerme, sin embargo sigue a la defensiva. Le lanzo mi suéter y mis pantalones que traía hace un momento para que se vista con ellos. 

—Ese hombre ha llamado a alguien más para decir que te ha encontrado y que mande a su jefe por ti. Te reconocen. 

El chico abre demasiado los ojos, entendiendo la situación me toma de la bata para acercarme. Noto que su cuerpo tiembla por el miedo irracional que siente al saber que vienen por él. 

—¡Por favor, ayúdame! —me suplica—. ¡No quiero ir a ese lugar! ¡Yo…!

Lo abrazo con fuerza, tratando de tranquilizarlo con mis feromonas, algo que funciona inmediatamente. El chico no me golpeó ni nada, simplemente se queda quieto y tranquilo. 

—Te voy a ayudar, así que por favor, coopera con nosotros.

Él asiente levemente. Aun temeroso acepta que le ayude la doctora a vestirse y sentarse sobre la silla de ruedas. Ella le coloca un gorro de lana negro para ocultar esas hebras doradas. 

Salir de aquí será difícil y más si nos encontramos con el hombre o con el director, pondremos en riesgo el título de la chica e incluso al mismo hospital. Tenemos que ser cautelosos para que no miren en las cámaras que ella nos está ayudando y mucho menos que vean mi rostro. En la parte trasera del hospital nos espera un taxi para poder trasladarnos hasta mi casa. 

—Si necesitas consulta médica, este es mi número —la joven de cabellos rubios me da un papel con su número y su nombre anotado—. ¿Jessica Randy?

—Si, no podemos arriesgarnos a que venga aquí de nuevo y más si lo buscan. Te llamaré después. 

—Gracias. 

Nos separamos, dejamos que ella primero se adelante y después salgo yo. Voy con cautela por los pasillos para que nadie sienta la tensión ni los nervios. Parece un laberinto, pero si no fuera porque Jessica nos trazó un mapa, no podría llegar a la salida. 

Viendo la salida que nos indicaron, comienza a sonar una alarma completamente espantosa que hasta hace que el omega brinque en la silla y comience a ver a sus alrededor. 

—”Código ámbar, todas las puertas se cerrarán en unos segundos”

Eso significa que… 

Acelero el paso para alcanzar la puerta antes de que decidan cerrar el hospital por completo. Veo como uno de los enfermeros toma la puerta y decide empezar a cerrarla. 

—¡No! —exclamo, logrando tener la atención de la persona—. ¡El ya se dió de alta y debe partir!

El enfermero entiende y se queda deteniendo la puerta lo más que puede para que salgamos del hospital. La puerta se cierra justo detrás de nosotros y no dudo en voltear para darle las gracias a esa persona, quien enseguida asiente y se aleja de la puerta. 

—Estamos a salvo —susurro.

•• <<────≪•◦⚜◦•≫────>> ••

**Continuará**


	3. Tres

No puedo dejar al chico en esas condiciones abandonado por su suerte y que ande vagando, podría ser peor si alguien decide hacerle daño. Tomo la decisión de llevarlo conmigo a casa sin importarme que a él no le parezca. 

Durante el trayecto camino a casa en el taxi, él se queda mirándonos cada que puede a nosotros, viendo que es lo que estamos haciendo con mucha desconfianza. No sé ni cómo voy a romper el hielo con él en estos momentos.

La casa está lejos del hospital y terminé pagando demasiado. No hubiéramos podido llegar con su condición si tomamos el transporte público. Está lloviendo mucho y con esta ropa de doctor no me cubre lo suficiente, puedo sentir como el frío hace efecto en mis huesos. 

Siento la mirada penetrante de este chico sobre mi, como si estuviera clavando ligeramente el pedazo de cristal que había empuñado en el callejón. Actúa igual a un gato, si volteo a verlo me frunce el ceño y hasta podría jurar que en una ocasión me gruñó. 

Llegando a la casa le pago al taxi y me ayuda a bajarlo con la silla que también me robé del hospital, abro la puerta y lo empujo hacia el interior de la casa, pero pone el freno de mano mirando el lugar, aún dudoso si es buena idea o no meterse. 

—Ya te lo dije, no te haré daño —le digo con tranquilidad.

Sólo se queda mirando con curiosidad, esperando que me equivoque y me mate. Suspira y quita el freno para que continúe empujando hasta llegar al cálido hogar. 

—¿Quieres comer algo? —le pregunto. 

Asiente levemente. Decido llevarlo a la sala para que pueda estar más cómodo y vea la televisión mientras preparo algo de comida. Me dirijo a la cocina para buscar algo para comer, algo delicioso y que le guste al nuevo invitado. 

No quiero ni pensar que tanto habra comido o que tanto le negaron mientras estuvo en ese lugar, me da una especie de rabia que hasta hierve mi sangre. Me tranquilizo sabiendo que está a salvo conmigo. 

En cuanto volteo me da el susto de mi vida, lo veo sentado sobre el pequeño desayunador. Es un chico rubio muy lindo y sus ojos son color como jade muy profundos, vacíos y sin brillo alguno. 

—¿Cómo es que…? —me quedo callado al notar que la camisa está manchada de sangre, en el hospital no lo asearon y al parecer algunas heridas abrieron—. ¡Santo cielo! 

Doy un paso hacia él, pero retrocede frunciendo el ceño. Quiero ayudarlo, pero no me deja acercar. Tiene una gran desconfianza hacia mi a pesar de que le ayudé a escapar del hospital.

—Necesito revisarte, por favor —no se porque le estoy suplicando por esto, nunca lo hice, ni siquiera a mis padres en el momento en que necesitaba de algo y ellos me lo negaban—. No sé quién fue la clase de monstruo que te lastimó, pero te juro por mi vida que no te haré daño. Necesitas darte un baño, ¿o pretendes estar sucio?

El omega suspira y se levanta de la silla caminando hacia el vestíbulo. Se nota demasiado cansado y está haciendo una lucha para no desvanecerse en cualquier momento. 

Camino por las escaleras y él me sigue sin chistar ni nada, solamente permanece en silencio. Lo llevo al cuarto de baño y desde la puerta se queda viendo como preparo la bañera y saco algunas cosas para curarlo. Espero que no tarde el doctor para que lo revise. 

—Por favor, quítate la ropa —le pido.

Nuevamente sus ojos me apuntan como si fueran una pistola, pareciera que le dije algo ofensivo. Mientras que dejo que la tina se llene, me acerco a él.

—Espero que disfrutes del espectáculo —dice con voz apagada.

Se quita la ropa hasta desnudarse por completo. Ahí es donde me doy cuenta todo el daño que ha recibido por muchísimo tiempo. Cicatrices de cortes en brazos y piernas hechos en diferentes tiempos; marcas de que fue encadenado muchas veces y se han quedado sobre su piel blanca; mordidas sobre sus hombros y entrepiernas. Mi corazón se rompe al ver como un chico precioso como él fue maltratado.

—¿Qué quieres que haga ahora? —su voz suena sin emoción alguna, como respuesta automática.

—Entra en la bañera para poder limpiarte.

—Igual ya estoy manchado de por vida.

Eso me duele demasiado. Se introduce en la bañera y termina abrazándose pegándose en una esquina sabiendo que es muy grande como para poder estirarse. Cierro la llave y acerco los productos de limpieza para que se bañe.

—Iré por ropa y algo para que te seques.

No dice nada, sólo se queda en esa posición y ni siquiera tiene intenciones de moverse por mucho tiempo.

Corro a buscar algo de ropa entre los armarios, pero ese chico es más alto que yo y su complexión es ancha. Muy poco común para ser un omega. Encuentro algo que usaba mi padre, seguro que eso le quedará mientras consigo algo mejor.

Al volver al baño veo que sigue en la misma posición. Me acerco a él dejando la ropa a un lado y coloco una mano en su hombro. Él se tensa mucho y voltea a verme con esos ojos furiosos.

—Si sigues así el agua se enfriará y cogerás un resfriado.

No dice nada, sólo agacha su cabeza para ocultar sus ojos. Viendo que no haría nada, tomo el shampoo y coloco un poco en mi mano para después llevarlos a su cabellera dorada. No hace ningún movimiento ni tensa algún músculo, por lo que continuó limpiando esos mechones que están pegados por la misma suciedad.

—Me llamo Eiji, ¿y tú?

Silencio total, sólo se escucha los movimientos de mis manos y el agua. Debe seguir en shock por todo lo que ha pasado y el dolor que sufrió. 

—Puedes sentirte libre de estar en casa —continúo tratando de hacer que me diga algo—. Te prepararé una habitación para ti y…

—No te atrevas a querer encerrarme, necesito estar pegado a ti para vigilarte y no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir —gruñe.

—Bien, entonces prepararé una cama extra en mi habitación. 

Enjuago su cabello usando una pequeña cubeta. Trato de tallarle con suavidad sólo el cuello, hombros y espalda, algo que lo tensa demasiado. Le entrego la esponja para que continúe y la acepta.

—Mientras terminas de bañarte, prepararé algo de comer —decido dejarle privacidad para que pueda bañarse y vestirse.

—¡No te vayas!

Me detengo al sentir esos ojos de pistola sobre la espalda.

—No se te vaya a ocurrir envenenar la comida o ponerle algún afrodisíaco para que después caiga a tus pies, alfa.

—Si ese fuera el caso, aprovecharía que estás débil y te encerraría en el sótano para tenerte como mi esclavo sexual.

No dice nada. Sabe que tengo razón. Sus ojos verdes se vuelven a clavar en mi, analizándome poco a poco. Debo admitir que lo que dije no fue una buena idea e incluso podría espantarlo.

—Lo lamento, no quise hacerte sentir así incómodo… yo… te dejaré tranquilo…

—No, tienes mucha razón. 

Termina de bañarse y se envuelve con una toalla, quedándose sentado sobre la tapa del retrete completamente retraído, mirando fijamente el suelo sin importarle que el cabello le escurre sobre él. 

Tomo otra toalla y comienzo a secar sus hebras con suavidad. No se porque siento esa necesidad de querer ayudarlo y protegerlo, nunca había pasado algo así en mi vida y tener aquí a este joven que desconozco me hace experimentar un sin fin de emociones. 

Se viste por su propia cuenta y me sigue hasta la cocina para vigilarme que es lo que le preparo para comer. Por suerte que Shorter es quien me trae la comida y tengo lo suficiente para alimentarlo. 

Al dejarle la ración de arroz con un poco de curry, me mira sorprendido e incluso comienza a comer poco y después se queda mirando el plato como si fuera alguna bomba de tiempo.

—Anda, cómelo o se enfriará —le sugiero.

—¿Todo esto es para mi? —noto un brillo en su mirada.

—Si y si quieres más puedo darte el mío —le sonrío levemente.

Sin creer lo que acabo de decir abre demasiado los ojos y luego clava su vista en la comida. No duda ni un segundo en comerla.

Por la piel pegada a sus huesos me hace pensar que nunca antes había comido algo conciso en meses o quizá en años y no duda en dejar ningún rastro. Le quito el plato vacío para dejarle el mío. Nuevamente sus ojos se clavan en mi y con sólo asentir con la cabeza comienza a comerlo.

Me siento tranquilo por ayudar a una persona así, puede que su mirada sea amenazante, pero es una persona que necesita de mi ayuda y estoy dispuesto a hacerlo sin importarme recibir algo a cambio.

Lo llevo a mi habitación para que se acomode mientras tomo una ducha rápida antes de dormir. Como gato curioso se pone a ver los libros que tengo en la repisa y toma uno para leerlo. 

Estando dentro de la regadera solo pienso en apurarme para estar a lado de él y no tenga incomodidad por estar cerca de un alfa. No quiero preguntarle qué fue lo que le pasó y porque huía en esas condiciones, sería imprudente ello. Lo que sí puedo es ofrecerle mi ayuda y que esté tranquilo en esta casa.

Sonrío levemente, me siento tranquilo por tener a alguien en casa, quizá no es la visita más esperada, pero estoy contento de que alguien me necesita para cuidarlo y darle toda la protección que le puedo ofrecer. 

Abro la puerta y al notar que el chico está sentado sobre el suelo leyendo el libro de poesías provoca que mi corazón se detenga por unos segundos y pánico por verme desnudo. 

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —exclamo al tomar la toalla antes de que él levantase la mirada. 

—Tengo que vigilarte —contesta de forma automática. 

—¡Ya entendí esa parte! ¿Es necesario que me sigas a todas partes? 

—No me importaría si estás en el retrete o no. 

Me llevo la mano al rostro, si quiero intimidad no podré disfrutar esos momentos. Al ir a la habitación, el chico se queda leyendo el libro con tanta atención mientras que yo termino de ponerme el pijama. 

Me aseguro de que las puertas y ventanas estén cerradas, no vaya a ser que algún matón venga aquí o el mismo del hospital. Espero no haberme metido en tantos problemas ahora que “secuestré” a un omega que podría ser de algún alfa, aunque no vi ninguna marca de enlace o algo.

¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Nunca pensé en que tan descabellado podría ser este plan ni hasta dónde podía llegar. Sea como sea debo de ayudarlo a que supere las cosas y pueda valerse por sí mismo.

Encuentro al chico envuelto entre las sábanas, como si eso lo pudiera proteger de cualquier amenaza igual que un niño al pensar que así los monstruos no lo comerían. Viendo que son altas horas de la madrugada decido que es momento de ir a dormir. 

—No apagues la luz —gruñe al ver mis intenciones de apagar la lámpara. 

—¿Por qué? 

No contesta, solo se acomoda sobre Mi cama mientras que yo tengo que usar la colchoneta. Bien que podría subir y reclamar la cama como todo alfa e incluso someterlo. 

—Hasta mañana —le digo mientras me enrollo entre las cobijas. 

Solo escucho un suspiro muy profundo y el movimiento de los resortes del colchón al moverse. Me costará un poco de trabajo lograr dormir sabiendo que el chico puede levantarse en cualquier momento y matarme. 

No, dudo mucho que sea así. Espero que sea así y no me equivoque por darle el beneficio de la duda. 

—Me llaman Ash —dice el joven como si fuera un suspiro. 

Sonrío. Al menos hay un avance entre nosotros. Me volteo para decirle algo, pero escucho sus leves ronquidos indicando que ya el cansancio no pudo más con él. Desde la cama que estoy puedo ver su rostro, se nota que está durmiendo muy profundo, algo que quizá es la primera vez en días por la expresión relajada que tiene. 

—No sé quién eres ni de donde vienes, pero por algo te pusieron en mi camino y mi deber es protegerte. 

•• <<────≪•◦⚜◦•≫────>> ••

**Continuará.**


	4. Quattor

Las mañanas son siempre frías desde que estoy solo en esta casa, completamente silenciosa que hasta podría escuchar los sonidos de las casas de alrededor. Distingo un delicioso aroma que me recuerda a las preciosas flores que hay en mi negocio e incluso pienso que es el perfume de flores más exquisito que mi nariz haya inhalado.

Siento un cuerpo cálido pegado al mío y no tengo alguna mascota, solo habito en esta casa y me sorprende porque estamos en otoño y los fríos son intensos en esta estación. Entonces recuerdo lo que pasó ayer anoche, el chico detrás del callejón, bañarlo, darle de comer y sobre todo como pude olvidar esas amenazas. 

Me volteo para ver al chico envuelto entre las cobijas dándome la espalda, aún está roncando ligeramente, debe de estar muy agotado y quizá se levante después del medio día. 

Con cuidado decido levantarme de la cama para no despertarlo y dejarle descansar. Le prepararé un rico desayuno nutritivo, espero que le guste. 

Preparo un omelette con algunas hierbas aromáticas y jugo de naranja, también dejo agua en la cafetera y pico algo de fruta fresca. 

Vuelvo a la habitación para notar que el pequeño gato rubio está abrazando mi almohada y solloza entre sueños. Mi corazón se parte al verlo tan vulnerable e incapaz de poder ayudarlo en sus sueños. No deja de decir “Lo siento tanto” o “¿dónde estás mamá?”. 

No sé si es buena idea despertarlo, pero prefiero que deje de soñar esas pesadillas que tanto lo atormentan. Toco ligeramente su hombro y de inmediato siento un fuerte golpe en la mejilla. 

Me fusila con su mirada y hasta podría jurar que me ha matado una y otra vez. Llevo la mano para sobarme con suavidad y él se da cuenta del daño que hizo al poner rostro de preocupación, pero no hace nada. Si que tiene fuerza a pesar de estar completamente débil.

—No tienes que despertarme, yo solo lo hago —gruñe envolviendose entre las cobijas.

—Vine aquí porque estabas llorando —mascullo—, además ya hice el desayuno. 

—Yo no lloro, estás loco. Quiero dormir. 

Suspiro con profundidad. Si que es terco y algo difícil, menos mal que no durmió con un cuchillo en mano o ahora estaría camino al hospital. 

—Vas a desayunar ahora —gruño.

No hace caso, al contrario, se mete entre las sábanas. Ahora resulta que lo que estoy cuidando es un niñato malcriado. No tengo el tiempo para ello, así que bajo para desayunar. 

Tengo que ir al local y terminar un pedido de un arreglo floral, Shorter no puede solo. Ash no baja para nada en el transcurso qué desayuno, pero si continúa dormido sin soltar mi almohada.

Comienzo a arreglarme para el trabajo y mientras acomodo mi ropa recuerdo que Ash no tiene ropa que usar y por supuesto que no le puedo dar de la de mi padre, es demasiado anticuada. 

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunta el omega desde la cama. 

—A trabajar —contesto mientras me acomodo el cinturón—. Tú comida está en el horno de microondas, puedes usar la televisión si estás aburrido, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. 

—¿Eso significa que puedo estar aquí? 

—Supongo que no tienes a donde ir y por lo que me di cuenta es que tratabas de escapar, ¿no es así? 

Agacha su cabeza levemente para ocultar su mirada. 

—Tranquilo, volveré antes de las siete —agrego.

Sólo asiente y se vuelve a acomodar sobre la cama. Me volteo para dejarle la habitación. 

—¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Esperas que te pague con algo? Solo puedo pagarte con mi cuerpo, no tengo dinero. 

Me detengo de golpe, me he quedado helado por lo que dice. Volteo a ver al chico que yace sentado y envuelto entre las sábanas. 

—Solo soy un omega que usaban su cuerpo y de esa forma pagaban los negocios —su voz suena dolida. 

—No quiero que me pagues con tu cuerpo —camino de vuelta hacia la cama para encararlo. Sin importarme invadir su espacio o recibir otro golpe lo tomo por los hombros—. No sé quién eres ni de donde vengas, pero quiero tu bien y seré yo quien logré hacerlo. No me importa nada más que tu bienestar.

Sus orbes preciosos me miran sorprendido por estas palabras e incluso yo lo estoy. No me sentía capaz de meterme en una relación mientras estoy deprimido y hoy estoy apoyando a un chico desconocido.

—¿Me vas a cuidar? —pregunta abriendo sus ojos.

—Si es necesario meteré las manos al fuego.

—¿Ya no usarán mi cuerpo? 

—Nunca más.

Alza sus ojos mirando directamente a los míos, sintiendo un flechazo en mi corazón, como si me hipnotizaran. No quiero ver más lágrimas en esos preciosos ojos y yo seré quién me encargue de que no vuelva a pasar. Mi alfa me pide que sea yo quien cuide de Ash y lo mantenga siempre a mi lado, es como cuando no hay nada más importante que el bienestar de esa persona y estar siempre para él.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta.

—Si, de verdad —lo abrazo con suavidad—. No quiero que nada te pase, quiero que estés aquí sin importarme cómo es que llegaste a mi camino.

Llora un poco más fuerte mientras se aferra a mi, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—También siento que debo estar a tu lado, que estaré protegido en este lugar por ti y quiero confiar en ti, pero tengo miedo de que hagas lo que ellos me hacían.

—Hazlo. No te voy a defraudar ni lastimarte.

—Gracias.

Deposito un beso en su coronilla esperando que me vuelva a golpear o algo, pero no es así. Me dedica una pequeña e insegura sonrisa, por lo que decido separarme de él antes de que lo haga sentir incómodo. 

Antes de irme le recuerdo lo que le dejé de desayunar y que si tiene hambre en la tarde puede volver a comer el arroz y tomar un filete de pescado. 

Camino hacia el trabajo notando como si fuera un nuevo día, uno en el que demuestra que el sol me sonríe nuevamente y aunque no me han devuelto a mi familia, hay alguien que me espera en casa. 

Llego antes que Shorter, así que abro el local y me dedico a acomodar todo el puesto. No dejo de tararear canciones mientras estoy haciendo los arreglos florales y tampoco dejo de sonreír cada vez que veo una peonía, es el aroma que caracteriza a mi nuevo visitante. 

—¿Qué es lo que te mantiene de buen humor? 

Veo parado al idiota que me arrastró a un bar anoche y terminé abandonandolo. Me siento tan bien que no soy capaz de reclamarle por lo que hizo ayer. 

—No lo entenderías si te lo explico –contesto al alzar la vista. 

Ríe levemente mientras camina hacia mí tomando lugar frente a mí para ayudarme con lo que falta. 

—¿Puedes contarme?

Me muerdo el labio. Sé que Shorter es mi mejor amigo y que puedo contar con él para lo que sea, pero no estoy seguro si es buena idea que le cuente. 

—¿Conociste a alguien? —pregunta con emoción. 

—No tanto así, más bien… creo que adopté un gatito —realmente Ash se comporta como uno y eso me causa un poco de ternura. 

—¿De verdad? Bueno, he escuchado que para saber si estás listo para tener una pareja tienes que adoptar una mascota o una planta y cuidarla por un año. Si muere entonces no lo estás. 

—Sí, quizá esta sea una prueba y voy cuidar de él. 

—Entonces te apoyo amigo. 

Por ahora le podré decir solo eso mientras que trato de sacarle más información a Ash sobre de dónde viene y porque lo encontré lleno de sangre. 

Nos damos prisa mientras nos apuramos para terminar el encargo ya que se entregará a las 3 de la tarde. He estado pensando conseguir un carro para poder llevarlo a domicilio, por lo que he estado ahorrando desde meses atrás para comprar una camioneta. 

Me siento un poco ansioso por ya irme a casa, pero el tiempo pasa demasiado lento. 

—¿Has hablado con Sing? —pregunta Shorter mientras acomoda los arreglos sobre el mostrador. 

—No, la verdad es que he estado ocupado —la verdad es que no me interesa hablar con él, no quiero que se haga ilusiones y más porque la última vez que lo vi me robó un beso. 

—Ya veo. 

El cliente llega puntual para recoger su encargo, es una persona de traje negro y con gafas oscuras. Es demasiado alto y de espalda ancha, intimidante y pareciera que no conoce las emociones. 

—Siempre tan puntuales —comento.

—Y ustedes siempre cumplen su palabra. El jefe le encantará este arreglo floral —contesta sin quitarse las gafas. 

Es cierto, es un cliente frecuente y siempre pide enormes encargos en el que nos dan mucho dinero, por eso no pongo peros cuando vienen. 

El hombre comienza a olfatear, dirigiendo su nariz sobre el arreglo y pareciera que no es el aroma que busca. 

—Huele algo dulce y empalagoso. 

—Supongo que debe ser el aroma del jazmín o de las petunias —contesto. 

—Seguro que sí, es un aroma algo molesto. Nos vemos pronto Eiji. 

El hombre se va en su lujoso carro y yo pienso que debería cerrar temprano hoy. 

—Menos mal que pagaron en efectivo para no tener que esperar mañana —asegura Shorter. 

Con este dinero podré comprar un poco de ropa a Ash para que ande un poco más cómodo, pero no se que talla podría ser. Es más alto y de hombros más anchos, puedo jurar que es extranjero. Miro a Shorter y él también es más alto que yo, musculoso y ancho de los hombros. 

—¿Qué talla eres? —pregunto. 

Viendo la cara que pone mi amigo me doy cuenta que fue una pregunta muy extraña. 

—¡Quiero darte algo! —corrijo antes de que diga algo raro. 

Ahora las cosas cambian y menos mal que no salieron las cosas de control. 

—Ya me había espantado, no estoy interesado en alfas —dice entre risas. 

Aunque pensando bien me gustaría que sea Ash el que elija su ropa. Le propondré una salida pronto. 

Vuelvo a casa lo más pronto posible y me sorprende que Ash no tocó nada de su desayuno, ni la comida. Continua sobre la cama completamente dormido, así como lo deje. 

Recordando el gran golpe que me dio, decido mantener mi distancia. 

—Oye, Ash —le llamo. 

Pero no hace o dice nada, sólo se mantiene ahí acostado envuelto entre las sábanas. Me preocupa mucho que no haya desayunado y sé lo cansado que está como para dormir mucho, pero tiene que alimentarse. 

—¡Ash! —alzo la voz, recibiendo un quejido de parte de él—. ¡Vamos! ¡Levántate! 

Gruñe el aludido moviéndose entre las sábanas mientras le voy picando su cuerpo para que se levante. Logro hacerlo sentarse sobre la orilla de la cama y por el rostro que tiene se nota más cansado que en la mañana. 

—¿Qué hora es? —dice con voz ronca. 

—Pasan de las 6 de la tarde —comento mientras me siento en la orilla de la cama—, ¿has estado durmiendo todo el día? 

—Algo así, tenía algo de náuseas y dolor de cabeza —contesta él. 

—Bajemos a cenar algo, ¿de acuerdo? 

Asiente levemente. Nos sentamos en el comedor con el recalentado de lo que hice ayer junto con un filete de pescado. Ash arruga la nariz al ver dicho platillo y se niega a comerlo. 

—Huele horrible —admite mientras empuja el plato hacia mí. 

—Tienes que comerlo, es nutritivo. 

—Pero no me gusta y nunca me ha gustado. 

Al menos come del arroz que hice y el omelete de la mañana, así que no le insisto con el pescado. 

Nos limitmos a estar en silencio mientras comemos y bebemos algo, escuchando solo el sonido del exterior y el de los cubiertos. 

—Sigo sin entender porque haces esto, podría ser un ladrón o un asesino y hacerte algo —rompe el silencio. 

—Ni yo me explico por qué estoy haciendo esto, pero no podía dejarte en ese callejón a tu suerte o con ese hombre. Además, tu tobillo está lastimado, quien sabe hasta dónde habrías llegado. 

—Probablemente me hubieran encontrado —masculla cabizbajo. 

Entonces si huye de alguien, bien, ya está hablando y no debo meter presión, él solo se irá desenvolviendo. 

—¿Quién? —pregunto. 

Sus ojos pierden brillo y agacha la mirada para que no lo vea, dejando de lado la comida. Esta temblando todo su cuerpo y su respiración no es normal. Eso me preocupa demasiado y no dudo en acercarme a revisarlo si esta bien. 

—Y-yo… ellos… —se lleva las manos al rostro para ahogar un llanto—. M-me tenían en un sótano completamente aislado de todo y yo…

Su voz se quiebra al romper en llanto, no dudo en abrazarlo y dejar que suelte todo lo que guarda. Sé que no es suficiente información, pero deduzco que Ash era un prisionero o esclavo, algo que hoy en día se ve en los omegas. 

—Vendían m-mi cuerpo para saciar a los a-alfas y me hacían pasar por muchas cosas dolorosas… Eiji, mi cuerpo está sucio. 

—Shh —lo pego a mi cuerpo, sintiendo que él se tensa—. Ya nadie va a usarte, estás conmigo y haré lo que sea para que estés mejor. 

Se queda ahí sollozando e hipando, aferrándose a mi cuerpo y yo lo envuelvo, sintiendo ese sentimiento de protección, el lado alfa que siempre está dormido en mi ser es el que ahora está a flote, deseando convertirse en esa persona que debe proteger a este omega. 

Levanto su rostro con cuidado para limpiarle los ojos, besando cada uno con suavidad y él me regala una sincera sonrisa. 

—Me haces cosquillas —ríe. 

Le devuelvo la sonrisa y nuevamente lo abrazo con mucha fuerza. Me encantaría saber más de Ash y como es que terminó en ese lugar, así que esperaré que poco a poco pueda abrirse conmigo, mientras tanto yo cuidaré de él. 

—Estaba pensando, ¿te gustaría ir de compras conmigo? —le pregunto al separarme de él y verle el rostro—. Quiero comprarte algo de ropa, la de mi padre te queda chica y necesitas algo adecuado para ti. 

Nuevamente mi corazón da un vuelco al notar esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras asiente seguidamente. 

•• <<────≪•◦⚜◦•≫────>> ••

**Continuará.**


End file.
